


Epiphany

by BelieveThat, ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Gay Parents, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Seth and Dean Are Such Good Dads, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Papa, am I an abomination?" Vivian asked, her brow furrowing in sadness and confusion. "What's that even mean?""Sweetheart, you are not an abomination. That means something that's hated. That kid is just very messed up." Seth gathered her in his arms, suddenly wishing he could protect her from the world at all times. "You are not hated. You are our miracle





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> A small interlude in the World of Obscure Emotions. 
> 
> This piece was the idea of and co-written by the Lovely BelieveThat and I was only too happy to help write it!

_Epiphany- N- a moment of sudden revelation_

In a kindergarten classroom, not far from the Rollins-Ambrose residence, 5 year old Vivian was masterfully drawing her latest family picture. A perfectionist, just like her Papa, she concentrated hard as she began to color. The rest of her chatty classmates were muted out in her mind, while she shaded in her drawing. 

“What’cha drawing?” A little blonde girl asked, sitting down in the seat next to her.

Vivian looked up and smiled at her best friend, Abby, “It’s for my Daddy and my Papa,” she beamed proudly, motioning down to the drawing, “It’s me and them. I want to surprise them!”

Abby’s eyes widened and she smiled, “It’s really cool.”

In a 5 year old's world, being able to draw what resembled two grown men and a small girl was impressive. The tricky part for her was drawing Seth’s logo on his shirt. It ended up half way off of the shirt, but either way, he was going to love it. 

Her innocent world of colors and her dads was interrupted suddenly when a ball of paper landed on her desk. She looked up to see the class bully, Benjamin. His red hair matched his devilish tendencies, while his brown eyes glared at her fiercely. He stood a inch taller than the rest of the kids, and used it to intimidate however he could, “What are you drawing?”

Vivian’s heart sped up. Benjamin was the meanest kid in the Kindergarten. He wasn’t allowed to eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore, OR ride a school bus home. The rumor was that he used to have a little sister but he sold her on Ebay. 

“N-nothing.” Vivian stuttered, trying to hide her drawing with her arm.

Benjamin marched over, snatching the drawing out from under her arm. 

“No!” Vivian exclaimed.

“STOP IT!” Abby shouted.

Benjamin looked at the drawing and smirked, “Awe, look at Vivian and her gay dads! You know that you’re going to hell right?!”

"My dads are not going to He-THAT PLACE!" Vivian roared. "There are like 6 kids here with two dads!"

Benjamin sneered. "So? They're going to Hell too. My daddy says Gay Breeders and their kids are an abomination!"

All of a sudden, everything went silent in Vivian’s mind. A small flame began burning inside of her, and it was a rage that she had never felt before. Benjamin never saw it coming, when Vivian jumped up and shoved the desk into him. He let out a yelp, but didn’t have time to look up before Vivian sprung over the desk and tackled him to the ground.  
\---  
Seth had just walked in the door from the grocery store, when he was stopped by Dean. He was on the phone with an overly concerned look on his face, “We’ll be right there.”

“What happened?” Seth asked, once Dean ended the call.

Dean took a calming breath and looked to his husband, “We have to go up to school. Our daughter is in the principals office. She beat the shit out of some kid for making fun of her.”

Seth’s jaw dropped along with the groceries that were in his hand.

Dean sighed, “I guess that means I’m driving.”

Once they arrived at school, they were immediately brought back to the Principal’s Office. When Seth and Dean saw their daughter sitting on the couch, they knew immediately that this was WAY worse then they could have imagined. Her hands were shaking on her lap, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and her cheeks bright red.

“Vivi,” Seth said under his breath, walking over and scooping her up into his arms, “Baby are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Dean looked to the Principal, “What the hell happened?!”

“There was an altercation with one of the other student’s in her class,” he calmly explained, “He’s already been expelled from our school, and will not be eligible to return.”

The rest of the explanation was a punch to the gut for both Dean and Seth. Even more so, when Vivian began crying in Seth’s arms.

“Ok baby, it’s ok,” Seth soothed, tilting his face and kissing her cheek, “Daddy and Papa are going to fix this, ok?”

She sniffled and nodded, tightening her grip around Seth’s neck.

“I don’t want that kid anywhere near her, again,” Dean said firmly to the principal, “Not in the same class, not even in the same damn hallway.”

“Dean,” Seth said, “He’s kicked out of school, he’s gone.”

“Forever?” Vivian asked, with her face still buried in Seth’s shoulder.

“Forever.” He answered her.

“Hey Vivian, may I ask you a question?” The principal asked.

“Look at him baby.” Seth encouraged his daughter.

She sniffled hard and pulled her face from Seth to face him. “Yes sir.”

“Do you think you can teach me how to punch like that some day?” he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

A very small smirk formed on her face and she nodded.

“Make sure you ice that hand, ok?”

Seth looked down at Vivian’s hand and his eyes widened when he realized that it was turning purple, “Jeez, baby how hard did you hit him?!”

Vivian shrugged sheepishly and the principal answered, “She broke his nose and busted his forehead. We had to call an ambulance.”

Both Dean and Seth’s eyes shot wide, “You did that?!” Dean asked.

Immediately, Vivian started crying again and hid her face in Seth’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Vivi,” Seth reassured her, trying to hide his smile, “You’re not in trouble, it’s ok.”

“I’m not?”

“Hell no,” Dean answered, “We’re going to get ice cream.”  
\---  
Seth sighed, staring at the closed door to Vivian's room. These were the conversations he hated to think about having. She was only five. Who the hell would ever consider instilling that much hatred into their child? 

"Are you going to talk to her?" Dean asked, walking up behind. He sighed, wrapping an arm around Seth's waist .

"You should be resting, Dear," Seth said, nodding in the direction of the small bulge in Dean's middle. "I'll handle our girl. You go rest. If I need you, I'll call." 

Dean nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Seth's cheek. 

Reaching out, Seth knocked softly on the door. He waited for Vivian to acknowledge him before he walked in. 

"You okay, Little Lady?" he asked, squatting next to her bed. He reached down, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Papa, am I an abomination?" Vivian asked, her brow furrowing in sadness and confusion. "What's that even mean?" 

"Sweetheart, you are not an abomination. That means something that's hated. That kid is just very messed up." Seth gathered her in his arms, suddenly wishing he could protect her from the world at all times. "You are not hated. You are our miracle." 

"Papa, can I give you something?" Vivian suddenly sat up, groping blindly under her pillow for something. 

"Of course, Vivi." 

Vivian placed a wrinkled piece of paper in his hands. As she set it down, she smoothed out the wrinkles. 

"Well, it's our family. I love it, Vivi." Seth pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Time for bed, Ladybug." 

"Tuck me in, Papa?" she asked, smiling sleepily. 

"Will do. Daddy will be in to kiss you goodnight." He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in. Then, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and stood. 

"Love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Miss Vivi." Seth dimmed the light and shut the door behind him. 

-fin-


End file.
